Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale
Victor Frankenstein is a character from The Land Without Color. In the wiki he is portrayed by Brer Bear888. About him Dr. Victor Frankenstein is the scientist based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. He comes from a black-and-white realm that parallels Fairytale Land, but Victor claims magic doesn't exist in his world. He was brought to Fairytale Land by the Mad Hatter to help bring Regina's love, Daniel, back to life with the aid of his knowledge. Using Daniel's body and a heart Regina gave him, he conducts the operation. However, the experiment fails, as Victor states that the heart was not strong enough and Daniel could not be revived. It is revealed that this was a ruse planned by Rumplestiltskin to push Regina further towards darkness by pretending to fail, which had worked. Victor, in return, kept the heart Regina gave him. He then returned to his world and came upon his assistant Igor with a body on the table. Victor inserted the heart into the body as lightning struck from the sky. Suddenly, a stitched hand came out from beneath the sheet. Victor holds it and states that the creature, his brother, is alive. Igor states it is magic, but Victor responds it is science. In Storybrooke, he is Dr. Whale, a doctor who works at the town's hospital. He is first seen out on a date with Mary Margaret Blanchard, but the date ends on a bad note. When David Nolan awakes and is discharged from the hospital, Dr. Whale is at his welcome home party. However, David does not remember anyone there, which the doctor says is normal. When David is brought to the hospital after his trek in the woods, Dr. Whale discovers that he had an episode, similar to the experience after he had just woken up from his coma and went to the Toll Bridge. David discovers that he did not remember anything. Later, Dr. Whale lets David go unwillingly. When Henry Mills is brought to the hospital after taking a bite of Regina's poisoned apple turnover, Dr. Whale is the physician that treats him. He tells Emma that Henry was not poisoned and that he cannot find a cause for Henry's reaction. When the dark curse is broken, he inquires of David if the Fairytale Land still exists, and if it does, do the other worlds still exist as well. David responds it's a possibility. Dr. Whale then breaks in Dr. Archie Hopper's office during his session with Regina, and demands Regina to send him back to his world, saying he must get back to his brother. When Regina responds she can't, Dr. Whale storms out of the office. Regina later finds Dr. Whale's bloodied arm on a surgical table and then finds Dr. Whale admits the wreckage with a bandage tied around his wound. Dr. Whale reveals he was able to bring Daniel back but Daniel is now a monster. He was then brought to recover inside the Hospital. After being released, Dr. Whale is seen walking with a bloodied cooler containing his arm to Mr. Gold's pawn shop and demands that Mr. Gold reattach his arm. Mr. Gold then inquires as to why Dr. Whale went to great lengths to bring Daniel back to life. Dr. Whale says that he thought if he brought Daniel back, Regina would be able to send him back to his world. Mr. Gold then demands Dr. Whale to say it, and Dr. Whale begrudgingly responds, "I need magic." At this admission, Mr. Gold reattaches his arm, saying that it's a pleasure doing business with him, and calls him "Victor". Appearance Victor is a handsome young man in about his early to mid-30's. He has a well bulit and slender figure. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He occasionally wears glasses. Personality Victor is shown to be very intelligent and good at making new things. He did not want to give up his scientific research to become a physician, but ultimately became one in Storybrooke. He is shown to be very ambitious. He is shown to be a womanizer. Trivia * His favorite subject is science. * He is a business associate of Rumplestiltskin. * His quote is "What l am going to accomplish is far beyond magic." Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Charaters with Storybrooke counterparts Category:Characters with Storybrooke counterparts Category:Siblings Category:Orphans